Mike Pierce vs. Amilcar Alves
The fight was Amilcar Alves's UFC debut. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Pierce shot for a double, Alves was defending. Pierce switched to a single. Four thirty-five. Alves landed a nice knee to the face inside. Four fifteen. Pierce kneed the leg and again. Another. Another to the thigh and a foot stomp. Four minutes. Pierce got a high crotch single to guard and defended a triangle. Three thirty-five. Alves landed an elbow from the bottom. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Pierce came down with a hard right to side control. Pierce worked towards an arm triangle. Two thirty-five. Alves regaiend half-guard defending. Pierce landed a right hand in under. Pierce landed a body shot and hammerfisted the leg three times. Alves stood to the clinch after two fifteen. Two minutes as Pierce kneed the left leg twice. Another. Pierce got a body lock slam to full guard. One thirty-five. Pierce landed a nice right elbow. One fifteen. They were in a crouched clinch now. One minute. They stood, well Alves was on one knee. All the way up now. Pierce landed a left elbow over the top. Thirty. Pierce landed two knees to the leg and ate one. Five foot stomps from Pierce. Fifteen. He worked for a double. Alves defended. The crowd booed. The first round came to an end. The second round began and they touched gloves. Pierce shot for a single. Alves was defending. He got it after a moment to side control. Alves quickly regained guard. Four thirty. Four fifteen. The referee wanted work. Four minutes. Pierce came down missing a left hand hard to side control explosively, might have clashed heads on the way down. Alves turtled up defending a D'arce. Pierce was cut on his forehead. Three thirty-five as Alves rolled regaining half-guard. Three fifteen. Pierce landed some good body shots. Three minutes. Some more body shots. Pierce landed a big hammerfist after a nice elbow. Two thirty. A trio of right elbows. Another trio from Pierce. Pierce kneed the body and again, short knees from half-guard. Another. Two fifteen. Alves regained guard. Two minutes. Pierce passed to half-guard effortlessly. Pierce seven elbows to the hip. One thirty. One fifteen. One minute as Alves regained guard. Pierce landed a body shot. Thirty-five. Alves was bloodied under his right eye. Fifteen. Pierce landed a right elbow as the second round ended. "Always something, never nothing. Just keep working," Pierce's corner told him. The third round began and they touched gloves. Alves pressed forward missing a jab. Pierce blocked a high kick and dodged an inside leg kick. Alves landed a leg kick. Four thirty-five as Pierce blocked another high kick. Pierce got a single to half-guard. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Alves regained full guard. Alves elbowed from the bottom. Three thirty-five. Pierce landed a pair of right hands. Three fifteen left. Pierce passed to half-guard. Three minutes. Pierce worked for a kimura. He landed an elbow. He kept working for it. He worked for a straight armbar. He lost it. Two thirty. Two fifteen remaining. Two minutes. Pierce had that kimura again. Straight armbar now and Alves tapped and it was over.